Is This Real?
by HeleniusK
Summary: Santana is out and proud and captain of the Cheerios. Dani is seemingly straight and more often than not described as the school's biggest slut. They both join Glee club and maybe some way, they'll make a connection? Rated M for future chapters. Pairing: Santana/Dani Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this idea came from, and I don't really care. Just read, review and above all - enjoy! I'll post more chapters if enough people bother with asking.**

**Is this real?**

Dani Harper was the most wanted girl of William McKinley High School. All the guys tried to get with her. Whether it was her rock star attitude, her sexy, curvy body or her reputation of being a total slut, wasn't really clear. Nevertheless, that didn't matter. What mattered was that guys wanted her, and she knew it. Moreover, Santana Lopez knew it. Oh boy, did she know it. She was an out and proud lesbian, and people were finally done caring. She had cemented her spot as captain on the Cheerios, and for once, everything was great.

"I am so done with Berry's crap," Santana stated, turning to face her best friend Quinn, "I swear, if she starts talking about how successful and famous she'll be when she gets on Broadway, one more time, I'll go all Lima Heights on her chubby little hobbit ass."

"Calm down S," Quinn laughed, by now used to Santana's rants, "she's annoying and I also want to slap her some times, but she's probably right."

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I know, but could she at least wait with the bragging till she's actually there?"

Quinn just shrugged and was about to reply when she looked at Santana, whom was currently staring at the entrance. Quinn looked over her shoulder to find out what was so interesting, and was not surprised by the sight that met her. People were moving aside, making way for someone to walk through. Quinn had a feeling she knew who. Sure enough, mere seconds after, Dani Harper walked confidently past them, smirking at the people around her. Her eyes lingered on Santana, but the Cheerio was too consumed with the blonde-haired woman to notice. Quinn turned her focus fully back on Santana and barely contained a laugh when she saw a bit of drool roll down her chin. She poked Santana in the shoulder in an attempt to get her attention, but there was no respond. She poked again, harder this time. Finally Santana turned around, an awestruck expression on her face.

"S, you might want to wipe the drool off your face," she said, trying to sound casual as an amused smile spread on her face. Santana glared at her and dragged a hand across her chin.

"Shut your pale ass, Fabray," she retorted, a small blush spreading on her face nonetheless.

"You do realize she is totally straight, right?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Santana lied, turning away from Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't," she stated simply. She knew Santana would just deny it if she tried to imply that she was into Dan. However, it was so painfully obvious. It was as if Santana was trying to undress Dani with her eyes, every single time she saw the blonde. Sure, Dani was freaking gorgeous, even Quinn could see that. But Santana was so crazy about her that you couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"Let's just get to glee practice, Q," Santana pleaded as she grabbed her friend by the wrist. As Quinn nodded, she allowed herself to be dragged away to the choir room.

"This weeks assignment is –" Mr. Schue began, but he was interrupted by the door to the choir room swinging open. In stepped Dani, clad in tight black pants, a white tank top and her usual leather jacket. Her blonde hair was falling loosely around her face, her make up put on to make her chocolate brown eyes pop out. Her signature smirk was playing on her face, one perfect eyebrow raised at the people in the room. As soon as she stepped in a collective whisper broke out between the members of the glee club. Santana was just staring at her in wonder. Mr. Schu quickly regained his composure and smiled brightly at Dani.

"Hi Dani," he said with a grin, "what are you doing here?"

Dani smiled broadly and Santana swore she could feel her heart stop for a moment.

"I'm joining glee club," Dani said, as if it was something completely obvious. Mr. Schue furrowed his brows, his mouth open in wonder.

"Well uhm," he said, still baffled, "that's great but… why?"

"Because I want to," the blonde answered briefly, her eyes scanning over the other people in the room, stopping briefly at Santana. A new wave of whispers erupted from the club, Santana finally getting her head together enough to join in. Suddenly, Rachel's annoying, high voice broke through:

"You can't just let her join, she has to audition."

Dani rolled her eyes at the small brunette: "Is that really necessary?"

"Oh yes," Rachel insisted, "we can't let you into glee club if you can't even sing."

"We let Sugar in," Brittany argued.

"That's different," Rachel sighed, giving the tall blonde a disapproving look, "she has aspergers. We can't really say no to people with a disease."

"I have a disease too," Dani replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't think chlamydia counts," Tina said, a frown upon her face. She didn't want one more girl to get solos before her.

"Haha, very funny asian gogo dancer," Dani retorted coolly, earning a couple of giggles from the others, "I wasn't talking about some STD. I suffer from a very rare and very painful disease called extreme sexiness."

"Damn right you do," Puck muttered, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Your looks don't count in here. Your voice does," Rachel said, feeling slightly angry with the others.

"I'm afraid she's right Dani," Mr. Schue said, motioning for her to come to the middle of the room, "floor's yours."

Dani rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day and stepped into the middle of the room, facing the glee club with a small smile. She went and sat down next to Brad at the piano, the man moving to his feet and moving to stand with the rest of the band.

"Prepare, to be amazed," she said dramatically. Then she let her fingers run over the keys of the piano, playing a couple of notes before starting up a fast melody.

**In real life I'm waking up alone**

**It's one more night you didn't make it home**

**And one more time you won't pick up the phone**

**In real life you never bring me flowers**

**When you're here it's only for an hour**

**I'm getting used to being on my own**

Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed at her as she kicked ass with a song they had never heard before. She was smiling wickedly at the guys, her eyes traveling to Santana every once in a while. She looked at Rachel, poking her tongue out at the dumbstruck girl.

**Because in real life you're not what I thought**

**Real life, this isn't what I want**

**Guess things aren't always what they seem**

Jesus Christ, that girl is pure sex, was all Santana managed to think.

**But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses**

**Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always**

**Gonna be, gonna be this way**

**In my dreams, you're standing right beside me**

**Two heart finally colliding**

**Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life**

**Real life, this is real life**

**Real life, real life**

**Real life, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh**

**Real life**

There was something electric in her voice, something raw and daring that none of the others possessed. In addition, it was apparent to everyone that Rachel was now fuming with jealousy. Dani continued singing, pushing back the chair she was sitting on, moving to her feet. She occasionally ran a hand up and down her thighs, leaving all the guys – excluding Kurt, including Santana – extremely turned on. When the song was over everyone burst into applause, clapping and cheering excitedly. Most of the girls jumped to their feet to cheer while the guys stayed seated, desperately trying to cover up their "problems".

Artie, who was staring at Dani in disbelief, quietly uttered "Eargasm."

"So fucking hot," Puck growled. His statement was met with murmurs of agreement from his nearby glee brothers.

"Jesus Christ," Santana sighed as she pointed to the door, "go take a cold shower, all of you." As if she was going to admit that she probably needed one the most. Ha, no thanks.

Dani let out a snort of laughter that turned into giggles as Santana blushed furiously, realizing Dani had found something she said funny. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard Dani's giggle. It was so unbelievably cute. Hearing it made her feel flutters of excitement, running slowly from her toes to the roots of her hair. She tried to get a hold of herself, desperately trying to cover up her face with her hands. Mr. Schue was smiling widely as he reached his hand out for Dani to shake.

"Welcome to glee club," he said, laughing, "and by the way, what song was that?"

"Just a little something I've been playing around with," Dani shrugged.

"It was fantastic!" Mr. Schue said happily, "now, have a seat and we'll continue today's practice."

Dani smirked and raised an eyebrow at her new teammates before zooming in on an unoccupied corner. She plopped down in the empty seat, casually folding one leg over the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just a quick thank you for the reviews, and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I've already got a couple of ideas for future chapters, but I would love suggestions if you darlings have any :)**

**Is this real?**

"This is so weird guys," Mercedes said, looking around at her fellow glee clubbers. Dani had left for the day, stating that she had a doctor's appointment for her extreme sexiness. Chances were she was getting her freak on with a stranger behind a dumpster somewhere. But that might be a weird thing to tell people.

"True," Finn agreed, taking a moment to think, "but it's also what we need to win regionals. If she actually stays, that is."

Whispers of agreement echoed throughout the room.

"For once you're right Frankenteen," Santana said loudly, "but the real question isn't whether she stays, it's why the hell did she join in the first place?"

"She probably wanted to get with the Puckster," Puck said confidently, flexing his arms with a sly smirk. Kurt frowned and sent him a puzzled look.

"Didn't you already sleep with her Puck?" he asked, "I could have sworn I saw you and her disappearing behind the dumpsters, just a couple of weeks ago."

Puck's smile faded and was replaced by a very uncomfortable look.

"Uhm, sure," he said quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana. She decided to ask him about it later.

"I bet she's trying to steal Finn from me," Rachel said, clutching Finn's arm tighter in her strong hands.

"Oh, poor delusional man hands," Santana said, feigning concern, "why on earth would she be trying to get into manatee tits' pants?"

"I'll let you know that Finn's chest area is completely normal," Rachel shot back, holding her head high, "besides, he's one of the most popular guys in school. She most likely wants him to get further up the ladder in this place."

"Friendly reminder Rachel," Quinn intervened, "she's already at the top of the ladder. Moreover, she'll kick anyone who tries to take her place square in the face. She doesn't need Finn."

"She's got dirt on more people than I do," Santana said, an impressed tone to her voice.

"I'd say she's trying to get to Sam," Tina suggested, "he's the only hot, single guy who she hasn't slept with in this club. Except for Kurt, but he's so… gay."

"I'm single too," Artie reminded her.

"I thought you were dating me," Brittany said, a confused look on her innocent face.

"Brittany, we broke up like, three months ago," Artie explained, shaking his head at the blonde.

"So that's why you haven't replied to my calls," Brittany said, nodding to herself as a look of understanding appeared on her face.

"Back to the original topic," Mercedes said impatiently, cutting of the pair's conversation.

"It'd make sense if she was trying to get with Sam," Quinn said, "he's really handsome."

"Uh, thanks Quinn," Sam replied, an awkward smile on his face. Quinn sent him a look that said: _you're welcome_, followed by a strange smile.

"Maybe she just wants to come here and bust a move," Mike said, doing a wave move with his upper body, grinning widely.

"She does have some sweet moves," Puck said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Damn right she does," Santana muttered. Everyone turned to look at her, sending her knowing looks.

"What?" she bit. Puck smirked at her, leaning closer to the latina.

"You like her," he stated. As soon as Santana blushed they all knew it was true. A series of laughs sounded around the room.

"I get why you think she's hot, 'cause she is, but you have got to stay away from her," Mercedes said. Santana raised an eyebrow at her, curiously.

"Why?" she asked, pretty annoyed at this point.

"She's a bit of a…" started Tina, debating whether to be sensible or not.

"A what?" Santana huffed, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Sausage jockey."

That was just the first couple of suggestions from the bolder people in the room.

"Shut up," Santana hissed as they proceeded to list more horrible things that they thought could be applied to Dani "are you serious?" Isn't glee club all about acceptance and all that crap? You don't fucking know her. She could be a god damn fairy princess and you wouldn't know because you just can't squeeze your bloated egos out of your asses long enough to see it!"

"Why are you even defending her Santana?" Mike asked, slightly taken aback by her outburst, "we get that you like her and all, but she's straight."

Puck let out a loud snort at that and a look of pure regret spread on his features. Luckily, it seemed that no one had noticed.

"She's still a person, like any of us. And no one deserves to be called those things," Santana said through gritted teeth. She was absolutely pissed. In addition, she was confused by Puck's behavior.

"Forget it guys," Kurt groaned, "if Satan wants to defend her and play saint, let her. I don't have time though; Blaine and I are going to Breadstix to discuss the newest issue of Vogue."

With those words, he stood up and left. He was quickly followed by the rest of the glee club, except for Santana, whom remained glued to her seat. When the others were out of hearing range, Puck turned back around and sat down across from Santana. She sent him an evil glare and he frowned slightly.

"What do you want Puckerman? Forget an insult?" she snapped angrily.

"Uh, no," Puck replied calmly, "Dani's cool."

"What is up with you?" Santana sighed loudly, "you've been acting weirdly since Kurt asked about you and Dani hooking up."

"I didn't sleep with Dani," Puck admitted, looking nervously around the room to make sure no one was listening in.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked. Confusion was evident on her face.

"We didn't actually have sex. We didn't even make out," Puck continued, sounding slightly disappointed, "I thought we were going to, but when she was removing my belt she just stopped. Like, she literally froze."

"But why?" Santana said, dying to know.

"I don't know," Puck said with a shrug, not sure he should tell Santana the truth, "we just kind of chilled afterwards. Had a couple of smokes."

"That's weird," Santana muttered, "I thought she was all about doing the dirty."

"I don't know San," Puck said as he stood up, "but Dani is cool, no matter what the others say."


	3. Chapter 3

**Is This Real?**

"Hey Dani," Sam said confidently as he cornered the blonde at her locker. He ignored the stares from the other guys.

"What do you want blondie?" Dani asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"I thought," Sam said, laying his hand roughly on her waist, "we could do something."

"Not going to happen trouty," Dani replied with a humorless chuckle, "and don't touch me"

She backed away from his touch but he quickly stepped forward, gripping her by the waist.

"Don't try and play hard to get," he said with a grin, "we both know you're not."

"Get your hands off of her," Puck said coolly as he approached the two.

Sam huffed and grabbed Dani a little tighter.

"What's your problem Puck?" he asked.

"You're my problem," Puck said angrily, a deep frown on his face, "now get. your hands. off my girl."

"She's not your girl," Sam argued, holding a struggling Dani closer to his chest.

"Don't fucking touch her, trouty," Puck threatened, getting all up in the blonde boy's face, "I'm warning you. Let go of her or I'll unleash hell on your ass."

Sam reluctantly let Dani pull away from him, glaring at Puck. He then swung his fist hard at him, his hand connecting with his cheek with a loud smack. Dani gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, stepping back from the boys. Puck grabbed his cheek lightly, his eyes shooting lightning at the taller boy. He pushed him hard against the lockers, hitting him repeatedly in the ribs. As the fight continued on, the boys got less physical and more verbal.

"She doesn't want you, or your giant hole of a mouth," Puck shouted angrily as he connected his fist with Sam's arm.

"She'd rather have me than the guy with the dead squirrel on his head," he retorted, groaning loudly in pain.

"I don't want any of you," Dani said loudly, causing the boys to stop fighting. Sam gritted his teeth at the small blonde.

"Shut up woman," he bit.

"Don't call me woman," Dani said calmly, her eyes burning with rage.

"What are you going to do about it, woman?" Sam continued, deliberately putting pressure on the word. Dani smirked and tilted her head slightly to the side. Within a second, a loud crack filled the halls, making several students gasp in surprise. Sam grabbed his face roughly with his hand, shock evident on his face. He blinked away a couple of unshed tears as he felt the sharp pain.

"Don't call me woman," Dani repeated, shaking her hand lightly. Her knuckles were bright red from the impact with Sam's face. Without a word, Sam walked away from the scene, still clutching his aching face.

"Damn," Puck breathed quietly, looking on as Dani walked away too, her hips swaying seductively. How on earth did she change from bad bitch to sexy bitch in seconds?

* * *

Santana strolled into the choir room, chatting animatedly with Quinn. They sat down in the back row, just behind Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany. Everyone but Dani, Puck, Sam and Mr. Schue had arrived. Puck walked in moments after, plopping down near Santana, leaving a single chair between them. He wiggled his brows suggestively at the latina, who's eyes widened as she realised what he was trying to do. Now she would most likely have to sit beside Dani. Fuck. The slam of a door interrupted her thoughts. In stormed a furious Sam, glaring angrily at Puck. The skin around his eye, and part of his jaw was a dark shade of purple.

"Jesus trouty," Santana exclaimed, "let me guess, you and Mike got in a fight about which of you have the best abs. And you lost."

Giggles where heard across the room and Sam glared at her. Before he could respond, Puck interrupted.

"Nope, Dani kicked his ass," he stated. That got people's attention.

"Wait, Dani did... that?" Tina asked, gesturing to Sam's face. He was blushing a deep shade of red, staring at his lap.

"Sure did," Puck answered, "he was trying to get her out on a date with him but I interrupted him when he got a bit too handsy.

"Didn't you say Dani did that?" Kurt asked, a frown on his face.

"She did Hummel," Puck continued with a smirk, "he called her woman and she hit him. Hard."

"No kidding," Tina muttered, "that's the worst bruise I've ever seen."

A series of agreements were said and Sam suddenly stood up and practically ran out of the room, the embarrassment becoming too much. Dani stepped in soon after, followed by Mr. Schue. He had an angry look on his face.

"Sit," he ordered and sure enough - Dani sat down next to Santana. Santana felt a nervous sweat start to form under her boobs.

"We are a team," Mr. Schue said clearly, "and teammates don't hit each other. It is completely unacceptable. Do you understand that Dani?"

"But teammates do try to force themselves onto each other?" Dani asked coldly.

"Sam would never do that, he's a good kid," Mr. Schue argued. Dani rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

"Then why did he?" she asked.

"I don't believe he did," Mr. Schue continued," I think you're just trying to blame one of our most loyal members so you won't get in trouble."

"Geez, isn't this supposed to be place for understanding?" Dani asked harshly, standing up to leave, "I thought you guys were cool."

With that she stalked out of the room, shaking her head slightly. Puck stood up to follow her but Mr. Schue signalled for him to sit down. Santana rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ guys, could you be more annoying?" she spat out, mad that they didn't even hear Dani out. Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and stormed after the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Santana ran through the halls, trying to find out where Dani had disappeared to. After searching for at least ten minutes, she finally spotted the blonde. She was leaning against her locker, her eyes closed. Santana stopped running and stood still to catch her breath.

"Dani?" she called softly. Dani's eyes whipped open and zoomed in on the other girl, as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" she snapped. Santana held her hands up defensively.

"Relax, I'm not here to yell at you," she replied, with a small smile, trying to calm Dani down.

"I somehow find that rather hard to believe," Dani said, disbelieving.

"I get that," Santana said, nodding, "but you might just have to try."

Dani groaned slightly, uncrossing her arms.

"Fine," she finally said, "what do you want then?"

Santana thought about it for a minute. She really wasn't sure. It had just seemed like the right thing to do, following the girl.

"I uh, I," she began, opening and closing her mouth, not able to from any actual words. She suddenly felt really, really nervous.

"You what?" Dani asked, smiling at the nervous girl in front of her. Santana moved her weight from foot to foot, blinking furiously.

"I... doyoumaybewanttogeticecreamwithme?" she asked, the words flowing out of her mouth quickly. She looked down at her sneakers, mentally scolding herself. Did she really just ask a straight girl out? She really needed to get her shit together. She had just thought that she'd ask if she was alright, this was definitely not the plan.

"Santana?" Dani repeated, frowning, as the girl didn't respond the first time she called her name. Santana forced herself to look at Dani once more.

"Do you maybe want to repeat that?" Dani smirked, glad that Santana hadn't completely zoned out, "in human speed?"

"Oh, of course, sorry," Santana said, soaking in the sight of Dani's perfect smile. She found herself admiring her full lips, wondering what they'd feel like on her own. Probably a lot like smooth silk. And she'd surely taste like heaven.

"Well?" Dani said, interrupting her thoughts. Santana took a deep breath, willing her speeding heart to slow down a bit.

"I was wondering if uhm," she said, looking down once more, "if you maybe want to get some ice cream?"

Dani felt a slight flutter in her stomach at the suggestion. Still, her smile faltered a bit. Surely, Santana didn't believe she was gay?

"As friends of course," Santana added quickly, "not that I wouldn't go on a date with you but you're straight and all that jazz."

Dani chuckled slightly, a feeling of relief sweeping over her. Thank god. She nodded as Santana glanced up at her.

"I'd love to," she said, smiling widely. Santana felt a smile spread on her own face, happy that she hadn't made Dani uncomfortable.

"Let's go, shall we?" Dani suggested, holding an arm out for Santana.

"Wait, are we just leaving in the middle of the school day?" Santana asked. It didn't bother her, but it surprised her that Dani was so indifferent about it.

"Of course silly," Dani answered happily, "now let's go before someone comes looking for us."

Santana grabbed Dani's arm, feeling a shock of electricity run through her body. Damn, that was cliché. Dani smiled even wider and they walked together, both looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon in good company.

* * *

Dani had ultimately taken the lead, directing Santana towards whatever ice cream shop she wanted. Santana didn't mind, she was just enjoying how their arms were intervened, a perfect fit. She soon realized that Dani was humming with a content smile on her face. The sight made her smile, even as she felt the sweat under her boobs. Suddenly, Dani stopped walking as well as humming, causing Santana to stop too.

"This is it," Dani smiled, looking towards the other girl who was staring at the building in front of them. Above the door, there was a small, used sign with the words _Ira's Ice_. The building didn't look like much, it was dirty and seemed like there was a possibility that it'd fall within seconds.

"This?" Santana wondered, frowning slightly. Dani chuckled. She had expected that reaction from Santana.

"Yes, this," she confirmed, "let's go inside."

Reluctantly, Santana let Dani pull her through the doors, leading her into a small foyer. There was a sign like the one outside, pointing to a door on their right. Dani pulled Santana through that door too, and the smell of chocolate and caramel invaded their nostrils. Santana felt her mouth water and Dani smiled at her once more.

"Not as bad as you thought, huh?" she asked, winking as she walked towards the counter. Santana slowly stepped behind her, taking in the whole place. There was a small bar, made out of oak or something like that. A tall, beautiful woman was wiping it down, completely focused on the task at hand. The room had a few scattered tables, all placed so they were as far from each other as possible. There were very few customers in at this time. She looked up and saw Dani hugging a man she didn't know. He was short, as short as Rachel maybe, and had thin, grey hair. He looked pretty old.

"Dani!" he exclaimed, "long time no see dear."

Dani laughed at the man, patting his back as they dragged away from each other.

"How have you been?" he asked softly, "I haven't seen you since you and O... oh."

He stopped when he spotted Santana behind Dani, looking on with a confused expression. He looked her up and down, smiling to himself.

"Who's your pretty friend?" he asked, sounding overly excited. Santana was about to say something to the slightly pervy man, but she held it in when Dani sent her a pointed look.

"This is Santana," Dani said, pulling Santana in front of her, "Santana, this is Ira. He owns this place."

"It's great to meet you sir," Santana said politely, shaking Ira's hand.

"You better call me Ira," he grinned, "a friend of Dani is a friend of mine."

He winked at Dani whom rolled her eyes and mouthed "straight" to him, while pointing at herself. Ira frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you gals grab a menu and a seat and I'll make sure you're taken good care of," Ira smiled, strolling away from the two. They did as told and sat down near the back, each reading their menus in silence. Soon, the beautiful woman from the counter approached them with a toothy grin. Dani too, was smiling.

"It's great to see you again Dani," the woman said, giving Dani half a hug.

"You too Jess," Dani replied softly. Jess had been like a mother to her when... the thing happened.

"This is Santana," she said, gesturing at the girl across the table. Santana smiled nervously as she shook hands with Jess.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, already scribbling something down.

"The usual for me," Dani laughed. Santana looked up from her menu, completely taken away by Dani's laugh. It made her smile like a fool, something she hated. But Dani's laugh was like the sweetest music, and it made her want to dance and burst out in song. Which hardly ever happened. Jess cleared her throat, bringing Santana back to the real world.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled, blushing under Jess' knowing eyes, "I'll just have a-a strawberry ice cream."

"Sure thing," Jess nodded, dotting down their orders, "drinks?"

"Hot cocoa, for us both," Dani ordered, not really trusting Santana with ordering for herself. The girl was a stuttering mess.

"I'll have it out in ten," Jess smiled, finally leaving the girls alone.

"Why do I feel like I've just been introduced to your family?" Santana wondered aloud, earning a small giggle from Dani.

"Sadly they're not family," she responded, "they're like it though. So yeah, you have probably just been introduced to some of my family."

The thought of meeting someone who knew Dani so much better than her, scared her a bit.

"How did you find this place?" she asked curiously, aching to know more about Dani.

"I uh," Dani began, suddenly the nervous one, "I came across this place with an ex. My ex didn't really like it, but I've been coming here ever since."

It wasn't a complete lie. It was an ex. However, what Santana did not need to know was that her ex was a girl.

"I see," Santana said, sensing that Dani wasn't comfortable with the subject. They sat in silence for a minute, then Jess came to their table with their orders balancing on a small tray. She placed steaming mugs in front of them before passing out their ice cream.

"What is that?" Santana asked, eyes wide at the monstrosity in front of Dani.

"Triple chocolate truffle with chocolate sauce and... a whole lot more chocolate," Dani laughed at Santana's expression, "I'm a pig, I know."

"No, no," Santana said quickly, "there's just... so much!"

Dani laughed as she swirled her spoon around in the ice cream. Santana began on her own, moaning at the first taste. A moan, that made Dani shudder in delight.

"I'm guessing you like it?" she asked, hoping to get the attention away from her burning face.

"Like it? Let me marry it!" Santana answered, dropping a huge spoonful in her mouth before licking the spoon clean.

"Yours doesn't actually look that bad..." she said, eyeing Dani's ice cream. Dani raised an amused eyebrow as she dug her spoon into the delicious chocolate. She smiled widely as she positioned the spoon in front of Santana's face. As soon as Santana realized what she was doing, she took the spoon in her mouth, sucking it clean with another audible moan. She had to stop that, Dani decided.

"I think I'll settle for an open relationship with the strawberry," Santana laughed, "get me a little chocolaty goodies on the side."

"Bad Santana, don't be a cheater," Dani replied, "unless you do it with their nougat."

"They have nougat too?" Santana asked as her eyes widened in wonder.

"They have just about anything," Dani answered happily.

"Then you might just have to bring me back here some time," Santana said, digging into her ice cream. They finished their ice cream, chatting quietly. When Dani had paid - much to Santana's dislike - and said goodbye to Jess and Ira, they stepped outside.

"Can I walk you home?" Santana asked, blushing slightly.

"Why not?" Dani grinned, intervening their arms once again. Santana blushed deeper, smiling. Dani led them through town, finally stopping at a big, expensive looking house.

"This is were I get off," Dani said softly, letting go of Santana's arm.

"Oh, alright" Santana sighed, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," Dani called out as she stepped backwards along the yard trail, "in glee club."

Santana waved goodbye, turning slowly.

"See you later San!" she heard Dani shout, before she closed the door behind her. She smiled to herself at the nickname, the nervous fluttering she had in her stomach around Dani, increasing in strength. She was most certainly screwed.

* * *

Santana ran down the halls of McKinley, mentally scolding herself. She was late for glee club, way late. 30 minutes to be precise. And those 30 minutes might not seem like a lot, but it was 30 minutes that she could have spent with Dani. The blonde hadn't left her mind since the day before. When she ran into the choir room, smoothing down her uniform, she breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Schue wasn't present. But the relief was quickly wiped of her face and replaced by a deep frown. All the others were seated at the left side, clustered together in a tight bunch. But Dani was sitting at the right, all the way in the corner. Her face was frozen in a cold, unimpressed grimace. She held her head in her hands, ignoring the words that went her way from the left. It was disgusting. Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike's voice where carried around the room as they spit out hurting words, all concerning Dani. The others seemed very uncomfortable. Santana felt rage grow inside her, but pushed it aside, deciding that for now it was best if she checked on Dani. But she was grabbed by Tina and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She allowed the girl to lead her to the left, now determined to teach them a lesson. She whipped around, glaring at them all.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed, "are you fucking crazy?"

"We're just showing Dani that we don't want her here," Tina informed her, speaking louder than needed. Santana groaned loudly.

"Are we doing this again?" she asked tiredly, anger pumping in her veins, "are you this fucking stupid? I can't even do this right now."

She whipped around, eager to get to Dani. But Dani was leaving. Her back was turned to them all and she was hugging herself closely as she stormed out of the room. Santana glared at the others before running after her. Freaking assholes.


	5. Chapter 5

**BEWARE: SMUT! - That's right darlings, there will be smut in this chapter. This is my first attempt at smut, and since I have zero experience it might not be perfect. Be gentle :)**

Chapter 5

"Dani!" Santana called, jogging towards the fleeing blonde, "wait up!"

Dani turned around and looked Santana square in the eyes. Santana felt her breath catch in her throat, her head spinning in panic.

"What?" Dani asked, her expression stone cold. It was pretty damn frightening.

"I j-just wanted to see if, uh," Santana stuttered nervously, "if y-you were okay."

Dani raised an eyebrow curiously at the latina, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Really?" she asked, her voice thick with disbelief.

"Really," Santana breathed, "those guys are just assholes."

Dani chuckled and her expression softened slightly.

"Amen," she said with a small nod.

"So, are you alright?" Santana asked, a small smile on her face. Thank god Dani's wrath wasn't aimed at her.

"Of course," Dani smirked, her smile faltering sligtly as she continued, "I just don't get why they didn't believe me."

"They really don't like you," Santana exclaimed, "they're not the biggest fans of your... behavior."

Dani let out a dry laugh.

"They think I'm a slut," she stated, "they're sure I've slept with all the guys at this school, so they like me as much as they like giant walking STD's."

Santana chuckled and shook her head at the shorter blonde. She somehow felt really comfortable around her, once she got past the original nervousness.

"They weren't very accepting of me at first either," she said, "but they'll come around."

"Looks like the majestic club of acceptance have finally turned someone away," Dani said mockingly, "oh, what a tragedy."

"Don't let them get to you Dani, they're definitely not worth it," Santana replied, a smile on her face.

"How is it that you and Puck are the only people from glee that don't hate me?" Dani asked, wonder shining in her eyes.

"Because they'll never know what it's like to be like us," Santana shrugged, "doing whatever you want has its costs. And you should stop running out of glee all the time, or you might end up like one Rachel Berry."

"I'm not going to quit you know?" Dani said, looking at her feet, "I won't let them win."

Santana smiled, stepping closer to Dani.

"Good," she said as she bumped her shoulder against Dani's, "what do you say we get out of this hallway?"

"Sure," Dani nodded, "I know just where we should go."

* * *

Santana slid down besides Dani, her back pressed against the cold metal dumpster. A blanket was spread neatly on the ground, protecting them slightly from the hard, cold concrete. Dani offered her a shy smile as she too sat down. Santana looked around at the green dumpsters surrounding them, hiding them from any curious by passers.

"Do you bring a lot of people here?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Dani frowned slightly, not sure what to make of the question.

"No," she answered truthfully, "you're the third person I brought here."

Santana sent her a weird look, confusion evident on her features.

"Really?" she asked, searching Dani's eyes for any sign that she was lying, "I thought this was your regular... hook-up spot."

Dani snorted, shaking her head.

"Is that really what you think?" she asked, a bit hurt, "that I'm just some whore who'll take anyone, anywhere?"

Santana's eyes widened noticeably as she shook her head furiously.

"No, n-no," she insisted, desperate not to offend Dani, "of course not!"

Dani just let out a hum, her eyes locked on the dumpster in front of her. This wasn't her hook-up spot. This was the place where she came to think. The place where she was free and could be completely honest. The girls sat in an awkward silence for a moment, before Santana decided to break it.

"So, who have you brought here, besides me?" she asked. She watched as Dani fell into deep thought for a moment.

"Puck," she answered, "and, uhm, there was a girl I brought by once."

"Do I know her?" Santana asked curiously. She scooted closer to Dani, their thighs barely touching. Dani took a deep breath, suddenly a little nervous.

"Yeah," she said simply, ignoring the strange look Santana gave her.

"What's her name then?" Santana asked, she desperately wanted to get Dani to open up.

"Brittany," Dani muttered. Santana frowned and turned looked at her lap briefly, before turning back to Dani.

"Our Brittany?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, our Brittany," Dani answered, a little more confidence in her voice, though her body was nearly shaking with nervousness. She wished Santana would just stop with the damn questions.

"Why?" was all Santana said, staring at Dani, trying to make eye contact.

"Every girl has the right to experiment," Dani stated simply, ignoring the gasp that escaped Santana.

"You and Britt," she said, dragging out the words, "got it on."

Dani nodded and looked at her lap, fidgeting with the label on her tank top.

"You can put it that way," she mumbled. Santana covered her face with her hands, trying to process what Dani had just told her.

"Was it... any good?" she asked curiously, removing her hands from her face, letting them fall to her side. Her right hand brushed against Dani's left and a shiver ran down her spine. She was curious, she was a lesbian but she had never actually gotten it on with a girl. Dani smiled shyly, nodding ever so slightly.

"Best I've ever had," she answered simply. They both turned their heads so they were looking straight into each others eyes, their noses brushing. Dani smiled at the girl in front of her, her smile widening as Santana blushed furiously. She reached her hand up to gently caress Santana's cheek, her pale hand providing a great contrast to the dark skin. They both leaned closer, their lips meeting in the middle. It was like fireworks exploded inside both girls, and soon they were fighting for dominance. Dani slid her tongue over Santana's lower lip, earning a muffled moan from the latina. She took advantage of it and pushed her tongue in, exploring her mouth. Their tongues clashed together in a hot bundle, sending shivers down their spines. Dani slid her arms around Santana's waist, the other girl's arms draped around her neck. Santana broke the kiss briefly, so she could get up and straddle Dani's hips. Soon their lips were molded together again. Dani bit down carefully on Santana's lower lip and was rewarded with another throaty moan. God, how she loved that sound. Santana inhaled deeply, catching the scent of Dani's perfume. She smelled like strawberry and cream. And faintly of smoke. Dani suddenly turned Santana over so they were on the ground, Santana's strong legs wrapped tightly around Dani's hips. Dani pushed down against Santana, their hips meeting in a steady rhythm.

"Oh god," Santana moaned loudly, throwing her head back. Dani quickly moved to her neck, biting and licking until Santana let out a loud series of moans and curses. Dani smiled against the sweet spot she'd found. She snaked her hands down to the hem of Santana's cheerios uniform and tugged lightly. Santana got the hint and lifted her upper body to drag off the top, throwing it carelessly to the side. Dani gasped at the sight of Santana's toned stomach, her full breasts covered by a barely there bra. She leaned down and ran her mouth and fingers over Santana's abs, biting occasionally. She reached up for the clasp of Santana's bra and looked up at the latina for approval. When she nodded Dani unclasped it and threw away the small piece of clothing. She moaned as she cupped Santana's breasts with her hands. Santana's hips arched into the air, desperate for Dani's touch.

"So beautiful," Dani muttered as she pressed light kisses to the other girl's collarbone. Santana pushed Dani's leather jacket off her shoulders, fighting to get Dani's tank top off of her too. Dani helped her out, taking off the offending piece of clothing and discarding it somewhere unknown. Her bra quickly joined the pile and Santana took a moment to admire the view.

"Hot damn," she exclaimed, attaching her mouth to Dani's right nipple, pinching her left gently. Dani moaned and threw her head back, pushing their hips together. Santana moved her hands to the blonde's jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them half way down her full hips. At the same time Dani reattached their mouths, melting into the hot, wet kiss. Dani pushed her jeans all the way off, now only in her panties. She shivered slightly as the cold air hit her. She dragged Santana's skirt off with ease, taking the girl's panties off in the process too. Soon they were both naked, body's pressed tightly together, barely any space between them. Dani started rubbing gently at Santana's clit with her thumb. The action was met with a string of curses from the other girl's mouth.

"Fuck Dani, more!" Santana demanded, her voice shaking. Dani smirked and teased Santana's entrance with her index finger. She ran it quickly through her folds, brushing against her clit.

"S-stop teasing," Santana cried, moaning loudly.

"What do you want San?" Dani asked as a wicked smile spread on her lips.

"F-fuck me!" Santana pleaded. Dani didn't have to be told twice and she pushed in her index finger, as far as she could. Santana let out a high pitched scream at the sensation, her breathing increasing rapidly. Dani pumped in and out of Santana a couple of times before letting a second finger join the first. With her other hand she rubbed the latina's sensitive bundle of nerves. She could feel her tightening around her fingers, moaning every time Dani thrust into her.

"So close Dani," Santana panted, pushing herself further onto the blonde's fingers. Dani suddenly pulled out and Santana whimpered at the loss. Dani positioned herself on top of Santana so their clits where rubbing together.

"Jesus Christ fuck," Santana cursed as they came together. They collapsed upon each other, sweaty bodies pressed close.

"Holy fuck," Santana breathed, staring into Dani's chocolate eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEY! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and stuff :) I just want to say: I do not see Kurt as a bad guy! I love Kurt, he's one of my babies. And my third favourite character on the show. But, I could see Kurt maybe reacting like I have him react in this chapter. No hate! xD**

**Chapter 6 **

Santana stared into the sky with a dreamy expression on her face. Dani was sitting a few feet away, leaning against the cold dumpster. They had gotten their clothes back on and she had given Santana her jacket to borrow, since she complained about being cold. So know she was only in her tank top and jeans, small goose bumps on her arms. She inhaled deeply, taking a long drag from her cigarette. A worried frown was on her face as she watched the girl beside her.

"Wow," Santana breathed quietly, looking up at Dani with a small smile on her face, "can't wait to see the other's faces when they find out your gay."

Panic struck Dani. Santana wasn't going to tell them, was she? Santana frowned as she saw the look on Dani's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"You can't tell them San," Dani replied, panic shining through her voice, "promise me you won't tell them."

"Why not?" Santana frowned. What was Dani so afraid of? She was out and proud, and nobody cared.

"You just can't," Dani snapped, "got it?"

Santana felt anger grow inside her at Dani's answer.

"Got it," she replied. She took off Dani's jacket as she stood up, throwing it in the other girl's lap, "see you in glee club."

Dani groaned and reached out for Santana's wrist. Why did she have to make it so complicated?

"San," she said, her voice weak, "don't be like that."

"Like what?" Santana bit, spinning around and glaring at her, "like the lesbian who wants to be with someone who's not so deep in the closet that she can see fucking Narnia?"

Dani sent her a pleading look, motioning for her to sit back down.

"San," she begged, "please just sit down and hear me out."

Reluctantly, Santana let Dani drag her back down in a sitting position.

"I can't just go around telling people I'm gay," Dani said in a hushed voice, suddenly scared that someone would hear her, "my parents would kill me."

Santana huffed angrily.

"Yeah, right," she muttered.

"I'm serious San," Dani continued, "they are so damn unaccepting of everything. If I told them, they'd kick me out of the house and never talk to me again. Or maybe they'd try to send me to one of those gay camp things to get cured."

"Seriously?" Santana asked, still not sure if Dani was telling the truth, "but they don't mind you hooking up with random guys?"

"They don't know about that," Dani admitted, "I guess I tried to turn me straight too."

Santana almost didn't catch the last part since Dani's voice was nothing more than a whisper. She scooted closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her upper body.

"Sorry," she muttered against her shoulder. Dani ran a hand gently through her smooth hair.

"No," she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me about your tattoos, please," Santana asked, her voice soft and quiet. Dani looked down at the tattoos on her wrist, debating whether she should or not. She decided there was no point in hiding the truth anymore.

"I got them last year," she said, "it was on my old school, Carmel High. I went out with a... a girl. Her name was Olivia. I thought she was nice. She was captain of Vocal Adrenaline and she didn't want her reputation screwed with so we kept it a secret. But she broke up with me and she was really scared that I'd tell everyone she was gay. So she decided to remind me who was in charge. And she reminded me every single day, until she graduated. Her and her friends would slushy me, push me into lockers, and shout at me how useless I was. So I got these to remind me that I can't allow people to break me. To stay strong."

"Thanks for being honest with me," Santana whispered as she wrapped her arms tighter around Dani.

The two girls embraced each other, neither wanting to get up and go to class.

"We're good?" Dani asked hopefully. She had only known the girl in her arms for a few days, but she felt like they got each other, and she didn't want to lose that bond.

"We're good," Santana agreed, pressing a lingering kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

The next couple of days were the best Santana had ever had. Her and Dani would sneak of to the dumpsters daily, either talking or... not talking. Then they'd go to glee club and sit in opposite ends of the room. Just like now.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue grinned as he stepped inside, "this week we're going to make a setlist for regionals."

Excited murmurs were heard from the teens, but one was louder than the others.

"I for one, would be happy to do a number by Ms. Barbra Streisand," Rachel exclaimed, standing up and walking towards the center of the room, "in fact, let me show you just what I was thinking."

Just as she was about to start singing, Mr. Schue interrupted.

"That won't be necessary Rachel," he said with a forced smile. Then he looked at Dani who was playing with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I thought," he continued, "Dani could take the solo, performing one of her original songs."

Dani froze and Santana sent her a look of concern. Dani slowly regained her composure, looking around at the others.

"What do you say, Dani?" Mr. Schue asked. His voice was filled with hope, a huge smile on his face. He felt like he needed to make up to Dani for his actions the week before.

"Fine, I guess," she shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. On the inside she was panicking. There was no way she was good enough for that.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt said, his high voice tinted with annoyance, "why not give the solo to someone who actually wants it?"

"Dani wants it," Mr. Schue said confidently, "and she's an excellent singer. So you guys should support her so we can have a shot at winning."

Dani looked down at her hands resting in her lap, a small blush on her face.

"Now that that's settled; let's get cracking with the rest of the setlist," Mr. Schue said, ignoring Rachel and Kurt's protests. Finn raised his hand and Mr. Schue nodded at him, motioning for him to speak.

"Maybe, since Rachel isn't getting a solo," Finn said slowly, "me and her can sing a duet."

"Great idea Finn!" Mr. Schue smiled, "so, we got Rachel and Finn, a group number, and Dani to finish it off."

"Mr. Schue, this isn't fair!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"Kurt, it's been settled," Mr. Schue said as he furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"I've been in this club for more than a year!" Kurt continued, his harsh tone of voice surprising the others greatly, "I have never gotten a solo. And I'm not the only one. And now you just give an important solo to her. To that... that slut!"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Santana spat, jumping from her seat. Kurt looked at her with a terrified expression on his face as she stormed towards him. Luckily for him, Puck grabbed her midway. He shook her head as she glared at him.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue said through gritted teeth, "I'll see you at the principal's office."

Kurt sighed, a mix of annoyance and relief. Annoyance, because Mr. Schue was such a pain. Relief, because he could get out before Santana killed him. He was also a bit confused. Why did Santana defend Dani like that? The two girls never talked, not even in glee. He stood up and walked out slowly, keeping an eye on Santana as he did so. On his way out he also noticed that Dani's seat was suddenly empty. She must've slipped out while the focus was on him and Santana. He crossed his arms across his chest, making his way through the halls of McKinley with great speed. Suddenly a broken sob caused him to stop and look around. Another muffled sob reached his ear and he turned towards the noise, walking with slow steps. He peeked through the window of a door into a nearby classroom, spotting Dani, hunched over the teacher's desk, staring at her wrists as a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks. He debated whether to walk in or not, but decided against it. He was probably the last person she wanted to talk to, seeing as he was most likely the reason she was crying in the first place. Now he felt like a complete asshole. Who was he to judge? Besides, Dani wasn't much different from the way Santana had been when she first joined glee. Maybe that's why the latina had stood up for her. Or maybe it was something else, he couldn't be sure. No matter what, he somehow knew that Santana would be the one comforting Dani later that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing much to add in this note... Just that I love you guys, heh.**

Chapter 7

Santana slid back down in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. She breathed deeply, glaring at the others as they stared at her in wonder. Not a single one of them had suspected such an outburst. Well, maybe Puck had seen it coming. Otherwise it was a total surprise to them all when she blew up in Kurt's face. Mr. Schue awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Uh, alright," he said, relieved as the teens turned to listen, "this week's assignment will be... feelings. I want you to find a song that expresses what you feel, and why."

"Does anyone know a song about being a unicorn?" Brittany asked, a serious expression on her face.

Dani pushed up the sleeves of her jacket, looking down at the tattoos on her wrists. She had gotten them the year before, after begging her parents to sign off for them for months. At that time, she was bullied, pushed around and generally treated like a worthless bag of shit.

Stay Strong

That's what she had to do. She really shouldn't let Kurt's, or anyone else's, words get to her. She was used to it, after all. However, ever since her and Santana had become friends she couldn't help it. It was getting harder to hide herself. Because Santana made her want to shout how she felt to the whole world. She wanted to be able to hold hands with her, and kiss her in public. She wanted to show the world that she was proud of who she was, and proud of being with Santana. She wouldn't tell her, but she was falling hard for the other girl. She made her feel comfortable and protected. But her parents would make sure they never saw each other again if she told them she was gay. And she couldn't risk losing her only source of joy, couldn't risk being kicked out of her own god damn home. She allowed the tears to break free, internally scolding herself for not being stronger than that.

"Dani?" a careful voice said. She heard someone step in and close the door behind them. She looked up at the intruder and her eyes met a familiar pair of brown orbs. Santana walked closer, carefully placing her hand on Dani's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. Dani nodded as the tears from her eyes started running faster. She let out a broken sob, holding up a hand to hide her face from Santana.

"No," Santana said, "you're not. Please talk to me?"

"Please just leave," Dani replied weakly. She really, really wanted to be alone right now.

"I won't leave until you talk to me," Santana said, more firmly this time. She left Dani's side for a second to get a chair. She sat down beside her, scooting impossibly closer, wrapping her arms around the other girl. She felt Dani tense up and a frown crossed her face.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" she asked, slightly desperate. She couldn't just let Dani cut her out again.

"San," Dani sighed tiredly, "go. please."

"I told you I'm not leaving," Santana said, "not till you let me in."

"Then you'll be stuck in here forever," Dani answered coolly. Santana sighed too, a deep sigh of frustration.

"What is going on with you Dani?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady, "don't you trust me?"

Dani did. She trusted her a lot, and it scared her. She wasn't used to trusting people. But with Santana it felt easy, natural. Instead of admitting that, she just shrugged. She felt a slight shiver on her spine when Santana pulled away from her.

"What we have Dani, is special," Santana said slowly, "but we're going to lose it. If you don't work with me, so we can make this work."

"It's not that easy," Dani muttered. Santana leaned a little closer.

"Excuse me?" she said, not sure she heard what Dani said.

"It's not that easy!" Dani repeated, spitting the words at Santana.

"Why not? It could be," the other girl replied, fighting not to lose her temper with Dani. That was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Because this isn't a fucking fairytale," Dani snapped, "and this isn't the part where you sweep in to save me. I might look like I need saving, but I don't want that. I can't let you be my knight in shining armor."

She was scared. Scared by how much she needed Santana. Moreover, scared that Santana would still try to save her, fix her. Because if she did that, Dani might just love her. And that was the most terrifying thing she had ever imagined.

"You're no fucking princess Dani," Santana bit back, "but I want to help you anyways, because everyone deserves saving. Even assholes like you."

"You think I'm an asshole?" Dani asked weakly, avoiding Santana's eyes.

"Right now, yeah," Santana answered honestly, "and honestly, I'm just trying to understand why you haven't left me yet. You don't seem very happy to be with me."

"San, I..." Dani tried weakly, she wanted to tell her how badly she needed her, how much she mattered, "please don't break up with me."

Santana's expression softened a little.

"I won't," she finally sighed, leaning close to Dani's face, finally getting eye contact, "but don't bother talking to me."

She pressed a soft kiss to Dani's lips, a happy sigh leaving her mouth as Dani returned the kiss sweetly.

"I'll s-see you," she muttered. She then turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving a confused Dani behind. Santana didn't think she wanted her. Dani had made the world's greatest girl think she didn't want her. She had screwed up, and now she needed to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Think you can guess what song Dani is going to sing to her li'l latin lover?**

**Chapter 8**

Kurt swung his legs over Blaine's, resting his head back onto his pillow.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Blaine responded immediately, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend.

"What do you think about Dani?" Kurt asked, a frown on his face.

"I've never even met her Kurt," Blaine answered, grabbing a hold of Kurt's smooth hands, "why, what did she do?"

"I sort of saw her crying after I shouted out what a slut she is to the whole glee club," Kurt muttered, looking down at their intervened hands.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine said, eyes wide with shock, "why on earth would you do that?"

Kurt shrugged. It hadn't seemed so bad when he had first said it. Not until now did it dawn upon him how horrible it really was.

"It seemed appropriate at the time, I was so jealous that she got the solo," he said in a small voice, "god, I'm such an asshole."

Blaine opened his mouth to disagree but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Kurt send him an annoyed look as he got up and ran downstairs. Blaine trailed slowly behind, stopping at the top of the stairs. From there he could still se the front door.

"Uh, hi," Kurt said, sounding very surprised. Blaine frowned as he spotted a pretty blonde girl, standing nervously in the doorway.

"Hey Kurt," she replied, looking over her shoulder and then back at the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I uhm, I need your help," the girl answered and Kurt's frown got even deeper.

"How on earth can I, help you?" Kurt questioned. He was way beyond confused by now.

"I'm doing an Adam Lambert number for glee," Dani breathed, trying to shake off her nerves, "I thought, since you're gay and all..."

"Why do I feel like I should be offended?" Kurt asked, a small smile tugging at his lips, "but I do love Adam. Come on in."

He moved aside and Dani stepped inside, curiously peeking around at the walls and doors, paintings and other decorations, making sure to take it all in. Her eyes met the ones of a short guy, his hair weighed down by so much gel that it surprised her that his neck didn't break. He skipped down the stairs, a giant smile on his face. Smiling like that must really hurt. Kurt stepped in between them smiling fondly at the boy.

"Dani, this is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt introduced, "and Blaine, this is Dani."

Blaine's eyes went huge at the name. So, this was the girl Kurt had called a slut. And now she was here, at his house, asking him for help? It didn't make much sense. But then again, that's how it was with most of the things that went down in the New Directions.

"Hi," he said brightly, shaking Dani's outstretched hand.

"Hey," Dani replied, not quite as enthusiastic.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, "can we talk in the kitchen for a minute?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him away, shouting at Dani to get comfortable. When they were in the kitchen he closed the door and Blaine immediately started babbling.

"Why is she here? She's pretty. Is she gay? She looks like something for Santana. Is she really a blonde? Somebody should fix her roots. Does she like Katy Perry?" he rambled, bouncing excitedly on his toes. Kurt laughed slightly, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"Blaine sweetie, shut up," he said, a smile on his face, "I beg you."

Blaine complied, pretending to sew his mouth shut. Kurt quickly turned serious, Blaine also sobering up.

"But really, what is she doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea," Kurt admitted, "she said something about glee and Adam Lambert, but that's about all I got."

"What if she's trying to get back at you for calling her... that thing you called her?" Blaine suggested. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him, smiling lightly when he couldn't make himself say the word.

"I like to believe she's not doing that," he answered, "besides, she might be nice."

"Didn't you say she called Tina an asian go-go dancer?" Blaine asked, frowning in confusion, "and that she punched Sam in the face?"

"She probably had her reasons," Kurt muttered, "nonetheless, I'm going to give her a chance. I have to try not to judge her again."

"Why are you so sweet?" Blaine said adoringly, cupping Kurt's face.

"My dad once dropped me into a bowl of sugar," Kurt suggested, grinning as he pulled Blaine into a searing kiss, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Not really," Kurt laughed, "but it'd probably be for the best."

"Just call me later, alright?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Of course sweetie," Kurt promised as he reluctantly let go of Blaine, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They blew each other kisses as Blaine backed into the hallway, waving goodbye to Dani on the way. When Kurt stepped after him Dani was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed across her chest. She looked very uncomfortable.

"So, Adam Lambert?" Kurt said happily.

"Who are you singing this to anyway?" Kurt asked curiously. They had been discussing how she could perform the number but every time Kurt brought the question up, she immediately changed the subject. They had fallen into comfortable conversation after a matter of minutes, Kurt breaking the awkwardness with a comment about how much he loved her hair.

"No one in particular," Dani answered, staring up at the ceiling. She was lying on her back on Kurt's bed while Kurt had taken place in his desk chair.

"It's a really emotional song though," Kurt argued, "and since it's for this week's assignment, there must be a reason you chose it."

"I just like the song," Dani lied, "there's no deeper meaning."

"If you say so," Kurt sighed, rolling his pen between his thumb and his index finger.

"And I do, so end of discussion," Dani concluded, smirking at the boy.

"Mmhm," Kurt hummed, looking at the girl on his bed. She was actually not as bad as he had first assumed. She had a strange kind of humor, but she was pretty nice. Very nice, to be honest. He could see why Santana would have a little crush on her. He probably would too, if he was just the least bit straight.

"I'm sorry, you know," he said softly, watching as a small frown crossed the blonde's face.

"For what?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Calling you a slut," he said, watching her for any kind of reaction, "and saying that you didn't deserve that solo. You really do have an excellent voice."

Dani sighed deeply. Kurt was apologizing. It felt strange. People rarely told her they were sorry for making snap judgments. And hearing it from Kurt made her a little happy. She had to admit, she quite enjoyed the boy's company.

"Thanks," she breathed, giving him a comforting smile. He smiled back, resuming his rolling of the pen.

"No matter who you're singing to, this performance will be absolutely fantastic," he promised, grinning widely, "you've got my word."

"It better be fucking perfect," Dani warned, "otherwise I might just kill you."

"So it's important then," Kurt mused, "this person must mean a lot to you."

"She does," Dani whispered while shaking her head. Kurt was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, so he pretended he hadn't.

"So, you want to go with deep blue, or violet socks?" he asked, holding up two very similar color pallets.

"What's the difference?" Dani asked as she shifted her eyes from one to the other. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Well, aren't you a bad excuse of a girl?" he asked mockingly.

"Does it matter anyways?" Dani wondered, she too rolling her eyes, "I'll be wearing my Converse."

"You want this to be perfect, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course."

"Then pick a color for your god damn socks," Kurt insisted, sticking the pallets right in front of Dani's eyes. Dani sat up with a sigh and a muttered "fine", grabbing the samples from Kurt. She looked at them for a minute before she handed the deep blue to Kurt.

"That one," she said, smiling at the boy as he gave her a satisfied smile.

"Deep blue it is," he grinned.

"Can we get back to the important stuff now?" Dani asked eagerly. She was excited and nervous, since this would be her first real performance in front of the glee club. And more importantly - it would be her chance to fix the mess she made.


	9. Chapter 9

**The song in this chapter is Who You Are by Jessie J. One of my personal favourites :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Welcome back guys!" Mr. Schue called, smiling at the members of glee. They were in the choir room, first day back in glee after the Kurtccident. Santana was sitting between Quinn and Brittany, feeling absolutely miserable. She missed Dani like crazy, but there was no way she could talk to her. She had been the one to walk away, and she had to stay away for a while. At least until Dani figured out what she wanted. But it hurt so bad to only be able to look at her. And she was confused. Dani and Kurt had been glued to each other's sides since the weekend had ended. They were constantly whispering and laughing together. Even now, as Mr. Schue was talking, their faces were close together as they talked in hushed voices.

"I'd like to sing Mr. Schue," Mercedes suddenly said, raising her hand.

"Great Mercedes," Mr. Schue grinned stepping back, "take it away."

Mercedes walked to the center of the room, Mike following close behind her. They looked shameful and a bit nervous.

"Me and Mike have something we want to say," Mercedes said, fidgeting with her sleeves, "to you, Dani."

Dani pulled away from Kurt, raising a brow in confusion. Mercedes offered her a small smile but Dani's expression remained completely cold.

"We're really sorry Dani," Mike said, the sincerity clear in his voice, "and this probably doesn't make it up to you, but it's the only way we know how to apologize."

Dani still didn't say anything, she just watched them. She wasn't sure if they were lying or not.

"We should have given you a chance," Mercedes finished. She waited to see if Dani was going to say anything. But she didn't, so she signaled to the band and they started playing. Mercedes sang as Mike danced around the room.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror

Why am I doing this to myself?

Losing my mind on a tiny error

I nearly left the real me on the shelf

No, no, no, no, no

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving

Dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

Tears don't mean you're losing

Everybody's bruising

Just be true to who you are

Mercedes belted out the words, eyes focused on Dani throughout the song. The others joined in, excluding Sam and Tina. Kurt was rubbing Dani's back in soothing circles.

(The others)

Who you are, who you are, who you are

Who you are, who you are, who you are

Who you are, who you are, who you are

Dani looked at her feet, a small smile on her face.

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?

I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah

The more I try the less it's working, yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause everything inside me screams

No, no, no, no, no

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving

Dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

But tears don't mean you're losing

Everybody's bruising

There's nothing wrong with who you are

Dani finally decided to cut the singer and the dancer some slack and allowed herself to smile widely at them. The pair smiled back happily.

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like whoa

Just go and leave me alone

Real talk, real life, good luck, good night

With a smile, that's my home, that's my home, no

No, no, no, no, no

Don't lose who you are all in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving

Dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

Tears don't mean you're losing

Everybody's bruising

Just be true to who you are

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Mercedes finished the song and Mike stopped dancing and took place beside her. Dani just kept on smiling. Normally she wouldn't forgive people so easily, but she was growing soft. Damn Santana for breaking down her walls. She dared to take a quick glance at the latina and was met with a pair of brown orbs, staring longingly back at her. A lump formed in her throat at the sight. She missed Santana, so much. But she couldn't afford to think about it. She needed to let Santana know exactly what she was needing, and the song Kurt and her were planning was going to do that perfectly. She turned away from Santana and smiled at Mercedes and Mike again.

"Thanks," she said. It seemed to be her best reaction towards apologies. Mercedes and Mike looked happily at each other before sitting back down.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as he took his place in the center once more, "and I think it was a great song to express real feelings."

The glee members rolled their eyes.

"Now, if there was a song about not having enough money to get a bus to regionals - I'd be singing it," Mr. Schue said sadly, ignoring the outraged whispers of the teens, "but there's not. Now, we need to raise money. I was thinking we do the same thing we did last year."

"Another bake sale?" Quinn interrupted, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "last year that only worked because Puck spiked the muffins!"

"That's right Mr. Schue," Mercedes chimed in, "no one wants to buy our boring cupcakes."

"I know how to bake," Kurt reminded them all, "last year you didn't have me to bake the cupcakes. Now that I am back from Dalton there is no need to bake with weed."

"Lady Hummel is right," Santana agreed, "I hate bake sales more than anyone, since with Berry behind the counter it looks a lot like an episode of To Catch A Predator. But Kurt makes some mean cupcakes."

"How do you know that?" Finn asked curiously. He had never tasted Kurt's cupcakes.

"Me and Hummel made a deal a couple of months back," Santana answered, "he'd bring me cupcakes every Friday and I wouldn't publish pictures of him and the gel boy making sweet loving."

"That's not a pretty sight," Dani muttered, grinning at Kurt's horrified expression. He looked absolutely mortified.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything," he hissed towards Dani.

"Sorry Kurtsie," Dani said mockingly. Kurt punched her in the arm, fighting back a smile.

"Just shut up," he pleaded, turning back to Santana, "and that counts for you too."

"Don't worry Lady Hummel," Santana said, eyes resting on Dani, "I've made my point."

"Which seems to be that Kurt has to bake more than a hundred cupcakes, alone," Mr. Schue cut in, "but he will most likely need some help. Any volunteers?"

"I'll help," Dani answered, smiling at Kurt who gave her a grateful smile back.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked.

No one seemed to be interested so he continued:

"I guess I have to pick then," he sighed, looking around on them all before zooming in on one in particular, "Santana, do you think you're up for it?"

Santana whipped away from her conversation with Quinn, eyes widening as she realized what was said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You seem to know what a good cupcake should taste like," Mr. Schue answered, frowning at the girl's reluctant tone, "why, is there a problem?"

Santana hesitated, glancing at Dani. The blonde's head was buried in her hands as she looked at the ground. Kurt raised a curious eyebrow at the latina.

"Don't tell me this is about Dani?" he said, disbelieving, "because you seemed to be all about defending her, until this week."

Santana sighed in frustration, debating how to respond.

"This is not about that," she replied, "I just wasn't prepared for the suggestion. But sure, I'll help Lady Hummel with the baking."

"Great, now that's settled," Mr. Schue grinned, "anyone else got something?"


	10. Chapter 10

**It makes me so happy to see all you guys' reviews! So, I got a message on tumblr where it was suggested that I have Dani sing She by Ed Sheeran to Santana at some point. I love the song, it's really great, but I will not have it in this story. In my mind it sounds like someone who _wants _to leave a relationship, and Dani definitely doesn't want that. Sorry to disappoint you :)**

**Chapter 10**

"Kurt!" Dani shouted, fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of her dark blue jacket. The boy turned away from the group of dancers from the Warblers, whom had agreed to help him. He strolled over to the panicking blonde, grinning.

"What is it Dani?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do it," Dani stated, "I'll fall, I'll forget the lyrics... I'll trip off the stage and die! I know I will!"

"Dani, calm down girl," Kurt replied calmly, shaking his head, "you're not going to die. None of us are. You're going to go out there and nail it. You have been practicing this song all week and you've never been better. So you'll blow them all away, like the perfect fighter you are. Besides, I put together the best possible performance for you."

"You're right," Dani agreed, though not showing any signs of calming down, "I'm just so nervous Kurt. What if I do fail?"

"Did you not just hear me?" Kurt exclaimed, "I swear, you have one of the best voices I've ever heard! Now get over yourself and blow our minds, please?"

"Thanks Kurt," Dani said, smiling slightly, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Of course not," Kurt laughed, "everybody needs a gay puppeteer."

Dani laughed, the sound carrying from behind the stage to the audience. The whole glee club was there and Mr. Schue was sitting beside them. Santana tensed at the sound of Dani's laughter and she stopped listening to Brittany, whom was explaining the appearance of flying pigs to her.

"What do you think she'll sing?" Mercedes suddenly asked, directing the question at the whole club.

"Something gay, lady lips has been helping her," Santana deadpanned, looking down at her long nails.

"Cut it out Santana," Mr. Schue intervened, "I'm sure what Dani is going to share with us is something that's very close to her heart."

"We're not all sappy, touchy feely people Mr. Schue," Tina reminded him, "it'll probably be some song about thongs or threesomes - or both."

"Why don't we just listen and find out?" Quinn asked, annoyed by her friends' childlike behavior.

"Great idea Quinn," Kurt replied as he came to join them. He was excited to see his plans executed, especially by someone so talented. He loved Dani's song choice, even if she wouldn't tell him why she picked it.

"Keep quiet guys, she's about to sing," Mike said suddenly, shushing Tina. On the stage, a spotlight lit up, pointing directly at Dani's dark sillouette. She was standing with a microphone in hand, looking at the stage beneath her feet. She raised the microphone to her mouth and muttered:

"This is for you," in the glee club's general direction. The music started playing as six faintly familiar dancers entered the stage, three on each side of Dani.

**Cold as ice**

**And more bitter than a December**

**Winter night**

**That's how I treated you**

**And I know that I**

**I sometimes tend to lose my temper**

**And I cross the line**

**Yeah that's the truth**

Her eyes scanned over the glee club, seeking out the comfort of Santana's warm eyes. A thin line of smoke flowed across the stage, a part of Kurt's arrangement.

**I know it gets hard sometimes**

**But I could never**

**Leave your side**

**No matter what I say**

Dani locked eyes with Santana as she poured her heart into the performance, showing off every emotion inside of her.

**Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now**

**But I really need you near me to**

**Keep my mind off the edge**

**If I wanted to leave I would have left by now**

**But you're the only one that knows me**

**Better than I know myself**

Dani felt a lump in her throat as Santana stood up, turning away from her. She was leaving. Apparently Quinn had other ideas as she grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her back in her seat with a sharp look. Santana muttered something that Quinn shook her head to. Dani almost missed her cue, but quickly caught up.

**All along**

**I tried to pretend it didn't matter**

**If I was alone**

**But deep down I know**

**If you were gone**

**For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn**

**Cause I'm lost without you**

**I know it gets hard sometimes**

But I could never

Leave your side

No matter what I say

A single tears ran down her cheek as she realized she had failed. Santana didn't want to hear it.

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

It was a waste of time, there was no way Santana would forgive her. She had thought it was perfect.

**I get kind of dark**

**Let it go too far**

**I can be obnoxious at times**

**But try and see my heart**

**Cause I need you now**

**So don't let me down**

**You're the only thing in this world I would die without**

She hoped Santana at least understood what she was trying to say.

**Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now**

**But I really need you near me to**

**Keep my mind off the edge**

**If I wanted to leave I would have left by now**

**But you're the only one that knows me**

**Better than I know myself**

Listen, please listen.

**Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now**

**But I really need you near me to**

**Keep my mind off the edge**

**If I wanted to leave I would have left by now**

**But you're the only one who knows me**

**Better than I know myself**

She finished the song, wiping away the lonely tear. The others cheered for her, even Tina and Sam. Santana was clapping slowly, opposed to the rapid clapping and shouting from the rest.

"That was mind blowing!" Mr. Schue stated as the noise died down. Dani smiled weakly, trying not to break into a crying mess. Kurt was soon by her side with his arm around her waist. He rubbed her shoulder with the other hand, whispering in her ear.

"It's okay Dan," he whispered, sensing her panic, "you're fine. Just keep it in."

Dani nodded, melting into his arms.

"Why did you pick that song?" Mr. Schue asked curiously. Dani's mouth went dry as she searched her mind for a plausible lie. Luckily, Kurt came to her rescue.

"She picked the song to say that whatever happens in this club, whatever things she'll say about it, she's here to stay," he said swiftly, squeezing her waist softly.

"Alright!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, smiling widely, "after that great performance, I think we can all agree that it's time to end this practice."

Dani breathed a sigh of relief, she needed to get out of there. Kurt sent her a worried look before he let go of her and followed the others out of the auditorium. Dani turned her back and walked behind the stage. She failed to notice Santana still in her seat. She sat down on the edge of the backstage, burying her face in her hands. She finally let go, a row of sobs breaking out of her chest, the tears falling freely from her eyes. Suddenly a hand was put on her shoulder and her whole body went still. Then a familiar pair of lips pressed to the side of her face and the scent of coconut invaded her senses.

"Don't cry baby," Santana's soft voice spoke, "it's okay."

Dani relaxed as Santana wrapped her arms around her, holding her head to her chest.

"I don't want you to hate me," Dani suddenly spoke, voice raspy from crying.

"What on earth made you think I hate you?" Santana asked curiously as she ran her fingers through Dani's blonde locks.

"I don't know," Dani answered honestly, "just please don't."

"I'll never hate you," Santana promised.

"I really, really like you Santana," Dani admitted, staring into the latina's eyes, "and I want to be with you, hold you and kiss you. Because you deserve that."

"But?" Santana breathed.

"But I'm not ready to tell everyone," Dani finished.

"That's alright," Santana replied, her voice sincere, "just promise you'll let me in?"

"I promise," Dani said. They sat in silence and Dani pressed lazy kisses to Santana's neck. She stopped, frozen as a huge smile spread on her face.

"Did you just whimper?" Dani asked as she tried to sound innocent. Santana tensed a little as she laughed nervously.

"Of course not," she lied, "Santana Lopez does not whimper."

"Mmhm... If you say so," Dani laughed, pressing her lips to the same spot as she did previously. This time Santana moaned, shaking slightly under Dani's warm lips.

"Stop," she said weakly, pushing Dani's head away from her neck.

"Aww, are you getting a little hot, San?" Dani asked teasingly.

"You would be too if you had someone as hot as you attacking your neck," Santana retorted.

"Nope," Dani said, "I'd be freaked out because that would mean someone who could be my twin was trying to get it on with me."

"So you're trying to get it on with me?" Santana asked, a small smile on her face.

"That's what you got out of that?" Dani asked with a laugh. Santana shook her head and pressed her lips to Dani's hairline.

"I also got the vision of two Dani's making out, and that's hot as hell," she answered. She smiled as Dani started laughing.

"Perv," Dani muttered, earning a laugh from the latina.

"Come on baby," Santana said as she reluctantly let go of Dani and stood up, "I think Lady Hummel was planning to get his baking on today, and we have to help him."

"Alright," Dani agreed as she took Santana's hand and stood up, "let's go make some cupcakes then."


	11. Chapter 11

**I was actually going to post chapter 10 only today, but then I though: "Hmm.. Why the hell not?" And therefore I present to you, chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11 **

"Jesus Christ Santana!" Kurt screamed as another piece of dough flew over his head, "turn it off!"

Santana rushed around the counter, trying desperately to turn off the mixer which was currently spewing cupcake batter all over the room. Dani stood quietly in the door, watching with an amused smile on her face. Kurt screamed once more when the mixer tipped over and the bowl's content with it. Now it was spitting batter all over the floor too. Finally Dani stepped in. She pulled out the wire to the mixer and swung it around. The mixer immediately stopped and Santana and Kurt stopped screaming.

"How did you - oh," Santana said, blushing, "why did we not think of that?"

"You should have thought of that!" Kurt replied, nearly shouting, "you were the one who forgot to put the lid on in the first place."

"Geez, sorry," Santana rolled her eyes. Kurt grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning the batter off the counter. Dani went to help him but Santana stayed still. No way she was helping with that. Especially not when she could stand still, enjoying the view. Dani was wearing the tight pants from her performance earlier and they hugged her curves perfectly. As the blonde bended over to clean the floor, Santana felt her face grow hot and her eyes widened. Dani turned her head to see Santana and smirked at the latina. She wiggled her ass teasingly, taking great joy in watching Santana get all hot and bothered. When the room was finally clean Kurt sighed tiredly.

"Thanks for wasting our time Satan," he said, "now let's get cooking."

He started mixing a new batter and Dani passed him whatever he needed while Santana searched for a hand mixer. They had agreed that they were done playing around with the big machines. Ten minutes later Kurt sighed dramatically.

"We're out of sugar," he said, looking down at his recipe, then he pointed to the oven, "I'll go get some from the pantry. Make sure you take those out of the oven when they're done."

"Sure thing Chef," Santana replied with an eye roll. Dani smacked her in the stomach and muttered:

"Don't be rude."

"I'll be back in five," Kurt promised as he walked out of the school kitchen. Santana smiled at Dani and wrapped her arms around her waist. Dani wrapped hers around Santana's neck, a matching smile on her lips.

"I wonder how we can make the best of those five minutes," Santana said, her hot breath mixing with Dani's.

"I can think of something," Dani grinned, pressing their lips together. She had missed that feeling. Santana pulled away briefly.

"I think I like where this is going," she whispered. Then she connected their lips again, her hands roaming freely over Dani's ass. She squeezed what she could grab and Dani moaned into her mouth. Santana grinned against the blonde's lips. Dani crashed their tongues together, wiping the grin off the girl's face. Santana hooked her hands around Dani's thighs and lifted her up. Dani wrapped her legs tightly around Santana's waist as the latina sat her on the counter, their lips still locked together. She moved her mouth from Santana's, kissing her way to Santana's neck. She sucked roughly on her pulse, running her tongue across the sweet spot she knew was there. Santana moaned in pleasure and pressed her body even closer to Dani's.

"Christ, Dani," she gasped. The blonde responded by humming softly against Santana's neck, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. Santana let her hands travel north, across Dani's back. She put her hands underneath her shirt, running her fingers over Dani's lower back. The action earned her a moan and Dani locked their lips together once more.

"Please don't do that on the counter," Kurt's high voice rang through, making both girls scramble, pulling away from each other. He walked casually to the oven, dropping off a large bag of sugar on the way, taking out a batch of cupcakes.

"Didn't I tell you to take these out?" he wondered.

"Uh, y-yeah," Dani muttered, jumping off the counter. It scared her a bit that Kurt wasn't commenting further on what he had just interrupted. Both her and Santana stared at him in wonder.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt said, "I should be staring at you two."

"How are you not freaking out?" Santana finally asked. Kurt grinned widely.

"I sort of already knew," he answered, "all those looks in glee club, the way you defended Dani. Oh, and I knew that Dani was singing to a special girl. I simply put two and two together."

"We're that obvious?" Dani asked. She was sure they had hidden their relationship a lot better than that.

"No," Kurt answered honestly, "I just have a very excellent gaydar. By the way, I'm glad you guys aren't fighting anymore."

"Me too," Santana said as she wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulders. The blonde frowned slightly, a look of worry on her face.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" she asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I'd never force someone out of the closet," he promised, "so your secret is safe with me. Just don't make out in front me."

"You and Blainers have done things that are a lot worse than making out in front of me," Dani argued, feeling her cheeks heat up. Kurt blushed too, opening his mouth in protest before deciding against it.

"Let's get back to baking, shall we?" he asked instead. When the two girls agreed they started mixing the last batter. He'd ask Dani for the different ingredients and she'd maneuver around Santana to find them. The girls would exchange kisses every single time she passed by, happy that they didn't have to hide around Kurt. When it got to be a little more than a small peck, Kurt would interrupt by clearing his throat or asking Dani to hurry up. They looked so happy that it almost pained him to stop them. He suddenly heard a loud moan from Santana's lips and he froze, turning his head to see what was happening.

"Dani, stop," Santana moaned, the blonde's face buried in her neck. Kurt's eyes widened as he spotted Santana's hands on Dani's behind. He tried clearing his throat but got no reaction. He rolled his eyes as another moan sounded from Santana.

"Guys!" he shouted, "get a room!"

Dani finally pulled away, glaring at Kurt. Santana was panting behind her, her hands still on Dani's behind.

"You know Kurt," Dani mused, "I think we might just do that."

She then grabbed Santana by the wrist and dragged her out, searching for the nearest janitor's closet.

"But, the cupcakes..." Kurt protested weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a long, long time and I'm sorry... I've been having some personal issues lately and haven't really been so into writing. But i finally got it done! I'm not sure how I feel about this whole chapter, but I hope you guys like it. As always, enjoy and remember that I love you.**

**Chapter 12 **

"Are the cupcakes any good?" Puck asked Kurt, cornering the boy at his locker, "because I can fix them if they turned out shit."

"I'll let you know that they are perfect, Puck," Kurt replied with a shake of his head, "and you better not let Mr. Schue find out that you offered me drugs."

He turned to leave, shutting his locker closed behind him. Puck jogged after him until he was walking by his side.

"Can I taste them?" he asked hopefully, ignoring his previous comment.

"You're going to have to wait till glee," Kurt answered.

"Come on Kurt," Puck begged, "just a little bite?"

"Not going to happen Puck," Kurt replied calmly, holding the container of cupcakes tightly in his arms.

"I won't tell anyone," Puck promised, reaching a hand out to grab the container. Kurt quickly slapped it aside.

"You'll have to wait ten more minutes, like everyone else," he said as he glared at the jock.

"But I'm not everyone else," Puck persisted, "and I haven't eaten all day!"

"Now, whose fault is that?" Kurt asked as he fought back his annoyance. He pushed open the door to the choir room but quickly closed it as he saw what was behind it. Luckily, Puck had not seen it.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kurt replied nervously, knocking on the door, "I just wanted to make sure we're not interrupting something."

"Wait a minute," Puck said as his eyes lit up, "is someone doing the deed in there? I have got to see this!"

He pushed aside Kurt and burst in the door. Kurt stood right behind him, a hand covering his mouth.

"That's hot as fuck," Puck breathed. In front of him, Dani was straddling Santana on a chair, their mouths in a furious battle for dominance. Luckily for them, they were both fully dressed. At the sound of Puck's voice they froze, both having flashbacks to the day before, when Kurt had walked in on them. Dani turned her head awkwardly, staring wide-eyed at Puck.

"Don't stop because of me," Puck grinned, taking a seat in the back, "I'd actually prefer to see the show continuing."

"In your dreams Puckerman," Santana snapped.

"Relax Lopez," Puck said calmly. Dani kept staring at him in panic as she scrambled away from Santana, taking a seat beside her.

"Don't worry D," Puck continued, this time in a serious tone, "you know you can trust me not to tell anyone."

"I know Puck," Dani said, smiling softly, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to continue making out in front of you, no matter how much I want to."

She sent Santana a longing look, the latina returning the gesture. They stared lustfully at each other, intervening their fingers.

"You guys are cute and all," Kurt said, a faint look of wonder on his face, "but you are worse than dogs in heat."

Dani grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to Santana's soft lips. Santana cupped her face, deepening the kiss. Dani smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"Guys!" Kurt said, "what did I just say?"

"Something about dogs in heat," Santana muttered, moving her hand to Dani's full hips, "and I agree, it is getting pretty hot in here."

"Didn't you just say you weren't going to make out in front of me?" Puck laughed, smirking at the girls.

"Shut up Puckerman," Dani giggled, pulling away from Santana.

"Seriously guys, you need to stop acting all cute and couply," Kurt pointed out, "the others will be here any time."

"You're right, sorry," Dani sighed as she reluctantly let go Santana's hand. The latina pouted at the loss of contact. Dani mouthed a quick "sorry" as the door swung open. Rachel and Finn strolled in hand in hand, followed by Quinn and Brittany. Quinn sat down on the other side of Santana and Brittany sat behind her. Kurt dropped down in the seat next to Dani's. Quinn leaned closer to Santana, smirking.

"Now is your time to flirt with Dani, get your mack on," she teased, looking at the blonde. Santana's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. Quinn stared at her in wonder, as well as the others in the room. Dani had heard what Quinn said and was biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked curiously. It was very unusual to hear Santana laughing as she was now.

"I have no idea," Quinn answered honestly. Santana's laughter died down as she realized what an awkward position she had just put herself in.

"I, uh..." she tried, speechless. Dani took a deep breath before looking Quinn straight in the eyes.

"She's laughing because of your comment about how this was her chance to get it on with me," she explained.

"But why was that so funny?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"Because a couple of seconds before you walked in we were making out," Dani continued.

"Wait, what?" Rachel blurted out.

"We're sort of dating," Dani said, grabbing Santana's hand for comfort, "have been for a while."

"How long?" Quinn asked, glaring at Santana, "how did I not know this?"

"About a month," Santana answered, squeezing Dani's hand, "and Dani didn't want to tell anyone."

"Let me just get this right," Finn drawled, "you're like, gay?"

"Yes Finn," Dani answered with a small smile, "I'm gay."

"But haven't you slept around more than I have?" Brittany asked.

"Uhm, I have," Dani said slowly, "but none of the guys I've been with ever mattered."

"Did you guys know this?" Quinn asked, directing the question to Kurt and Puck.

"I found out yesterday," Kurt said, "they sort of couldn't keep their hands off of each other when we were baking."

"What?" Santana said defensively, "she is hot as hell with batter all over."

"I walked in on them making out barely five minutes ago," Puck grinned.

"He interrupted a really good time there," Dani muttered, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"Sorry baby," Santana said softly, brushing hair out of Dani's eyes with her free hand. Dani smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"Make it up to me?" she whispered, cupping the other girls face. Santana smiled as she pressed their lips together once more. Dani bit down gently on her lower lip, causing the latina to moan audibly. She pushed her tongue into her mouth, exploring her. Santana hummed as she met Dani's tongue with hers. She slowly moved from her seat to Dani's lap, grinding down with her hips.

"Uh, guys?" Mr. Schue's confused voice rang through. Santana quickly pulled away, staying in Dani's lap. She giggled quietly at the pout on the blonde's face. She then looked to Mr. Schue, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Tina at the door.

"Do you mind?" she asked in annoyance, leaning into Dani's tight embrace. All she wanted right then was her lips against her own.

"I, uh, alright," Mr. Schue stuttered, shocked by what he had just witnessed. Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike sat down, staring at the couple.

"So," Sam said thoughtfully, "you guys are together?"

"That's right trouty," Santana confirmed, "so you better stay away from my girl."

Dani smiled when Santana called her her girl. She pressed a short kiss to her lips before burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"That is strangely adorable," Mercedes muttered.

"Guys," Mr. Schue interrupted, "can we get started? Kurt, did you, Dani and Santana finish the cupcakes?"

"I did yes," Kurt grinned, "those two lovebirds weren't of much help, but we got it done."

He lifted the container in his lap, taking off the lid. He passed it around the room, a satisfied smile on his face when he heard the first moan from Puck. It was followed by one from Mercedes and then... from Santana. A moan he had heard the day before. Dani's face was still buried in the girl's neck, but she was obviously sucking on her pulse point. He swatted Dani's shoulder, effectively making her stop. It also resulted in an evil glare from Santana, but he could live with that.

"These are great Kurt," Mr. Schue said around a mouthful of cupcake, "I'm sure these'll earn us enough money to go to regionals."

"Thanks," Kurt beamed.

"They taste like lady loving," Puck muttered.


End file.
